A Once Upon A Time One Shot: A Fairytale Christmas In Storybrooke
by RomanTinkerBell1709
Summary: This is based off my Once Upon A Time story/series, The Watcher Chronicles-Alpha, please read it if you haven't. Hopefully this story is cute and funny. This came to me whilst I was remembering a little ditty I'd learnt. I thought of it at the beginning of November, but it took me all Christmas Eve to write it up. Well, Merry Christmas! Future plot spoilers if you look close.


**Inspiration – **

**_'_****_Deck the halls with Poison Ivy, fa la la la la la la la la  
Everyone gets really itchy, fa la la la la la la la la  
Santa Claus has caught a virus, fa la la la la la la la la  
So the children won't get presents, fa la la la la la la la la'_**

**I don't know where I originally heard this, but I'm most definitely didn't make this up myself.  
If you've heard this somewhere before and know where it's from, drop me a line.**

***With reference to the ****_'Stag's head' _****line;  
for those who don't understand, look up images under the title *Typo: Stag Head* you'll get the general idea of what I'm meaning pretty quickly.**

**Also, "Disdaintion" is a word that I made up on the spot, but you'll understand why/how it fits when you read how it's used.  
So just to clarify, "Disdaintion" is not actually a word.**

**(Pronounced: Disdain-shun for those of you confused by it...I know I was at first)**

**R**

* * *

Watcher, Mary-Margaret and Peter were together in Mary-Margaret's loft one morning, a week before Christmas.  
Emma and David were out, probably buying last minute presents and Henry was at his second last day of school.

Mary-Margaret had a later start this particular morning and was taking the time, with Watcher, to decorate the apartment and tree.  
Not too far away, Peter was lounging on the Couch with a can of drink and watching some Christmas thing on 'The Box'.

The Room was halfway done and the Tree was currently being worked on, Mary-Margaret and Watcher each having a side to do.

Mary-Margaret stepped back to admire her work so far.

"Lovely" she commented, her face shining with excitement.

They didn't have Christmas back in the Enchanted Forest. They had The Winter Solstice and a feast, but that was about it.  
Woven into her false memories had been a love for the holiday and it seemed as though that love had continued on after Emma had broken The Curse.

Watcher glanced at Mary-Margaret and then to her side of the tree, which was virtually bare.

Even though the other woman had not posed a question, Watcher replied with a simple, uninterested 'Meh' and continued on with what she'd been doing...which was **not** **really** decorating the tree.

Mary-Margaret peered around the Tree, looking a little hurt "What's 'Meh'?"

"My side" Watcher told her, hanging a little something she'd found earlier in the week.

Making her way around, Mary-Margaret saw what she meant.

"Well we can work on it. A little tinsel and some baubles, it could look nice"

_'Although I'm not too sure about that miniature Stag's head*'_ she thought, eyeing the porcelain ornament.

"I'm sure I have more in a box somewhere" Mary-Margaret stated as she moved away from Watcher and the tree.

"I'd rather seen it burnt to a crisp" Watcher stated evenly.

Mary-Margaret turned back to look at her dumbfounded "Why would you say that?! Not a fan of Christmas are you?"

Watcher gave her a look "Let's put it this way. I don't like crowds, I don't like superficial, commercialism or OTT and I don't like carols so...Bah Humbug!"

Peter, who'd been eavesdropping, rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the Television, having heard all her complaints earlier.  
He wondered who would win in a Disdaintion of Christmas Contest; Her or 'Stiltskin, seeing as he seemed to be on the same wavelength about the Holiday.

"That's why you don't like Christmas? You know you're a hypocrite right?" Mary-Margaret said with raised brows "Anything else you don't like about the season?"

Watcher thought for a second "Well, this year it's on a full moon, so that just makes it more sour for me"

Mary-Margaret hadn't realised that it was a full moon and could understand how something like that could put a damper on someone's mood...she'd put up with it from Ruby for years and **not** **just** during celebratory seasons.

Mary-Margaret breathed in and out, positive that this was the bigger deal out of all she'd been told and let Watcher's bitterness slide.

"I'm usually just annoyed because I have to work until the day before" she threw out to the room as she continued on her way to the stack of boxes by the door.  
She picked one up and moved to place it on the table.

She turned a look of sureness to Watcher and the tree.

"Well, this year all your dourness is going to change. We're going to make this the best Christmas ever" she said with shining eyes "Why don't we leave the tree for now and finish off the Loft?"

She turned back to the box and began to unpack its contents. As she pulled out a string of gold and silver Holly, she started to hum Deck the Halls, much to Watcher's annoyance.  
But Watcher had an Ace up her sleeve for occasions such as these.

"Deck the halls with Poison Ivy, fa la la la la la la la la" she sung merrily.

Peter, who had just to take a sip from his can, gagged and nearly did a spit take onto the floor as a new scene unfolded.

Mary-Margaret gave her a disapproving look, a small hard smile playing on her lips "Very funny"

Watcher continued, staring at the other woman with a serious expression "Everyone gets really itchy, fa la la la la la la la la"

Watcher picked up the other end of the string from inside the box.

"Alright, you've made your point. You don't like Christmas, just because" Mary-Margaret said taking the other end from the girl, annoyance evident in her voice.

Peter sat in silence and awe, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Santa Claus has caught a virus"

"Are you **quite **done?!" Mary-Margaret asked her loudly, dropping the string of ornaments where she stood.

There was at least a five second pause before;

"Fa la la la la la la la la!"

Mary-Margaret growled loudly and rolled her eyes "You can be such a child! I'm going to find Emma and David! And then I'm going to work!"  
She picked up her bag and keys from the Kitchen Counter and exited The Loft.

Watcher followed her out; catching the door before it could slam shut and stood at the top of the stairwell as the other descended and yelled the final line for everyone to hear.

"So the children won't get presents, fa la la la la la la la la!"

After a few seconds Peter heard Watcher run down the stairs, probably going after Mary-Margaret with the sole purpose of annoying her further...Watcher could be extremely spiteful when she wanted to be.

After a few minutes, she hadn't returned.

_'Lord only knows what she's doing now'_ he thought as he shook his head, maybe now he could watch his show in peace.  
He stood quickly and moved to shut and lock the door.

"Fa la la la la la la la la" he said to the empty room sarcastically

The man in the black and white Christmas film turned to face the camera "Merry Christmas and good will to all men"


End file.
